The Eyes of the Enemy
by badwaffle
Summary: Lily's a Death Eater, but nobody apart from her and a select few Slytherins know about it. James, a member of the Order, is still on his mission to woo and ultimately win her over. AU. My first fic. Try to enjoy, please! :D
1. Prologue

**So, yeah, this is my first ever FanFic. Seriously, just tell me what I'm doing wrong/what I'm doing write, and so on. Depending on the reviews/the time I get to work on it, I'll see how often I can update.**

**Disclaimer: I am not, at all, in any way, shape, or form, J.K Rowling and none of these characters, apart from OCs, are mine. Thank you, have a n****ice day.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Prologue~<strong>

The darkness of night shrouded the two figures as they silently raced towards the small house. One figure was considerably taller than the other, but just as thin. They both paused for a moment and flicked their wands at the house, checking for any protective charms. The taller figure nodded, and they both proceeded to approach the house. The smaller figure unlocked the door, and they both disappeared inside the small building.

A small family lay in their beds asleep that night, unaware of the danger entering their own front door. The youngest child, an eight-year-old boy, sat up in his bed. He swung his legs over the side, and slid down, trying not to awaken his parents. He slowly went down the stairs in search of a small snack, preferably the last piece of cake from his birthday party that day. He paused when he saw a dark shape moving in the living room. When he realized that there were two shapes, and that those shapes were people, he screamed.

In a flash of light, his screams were cut short. The two people ran up the stairs, aiming to get the job done as quickly and efficiently as possible. The shorter one met the parents headfirst, and took them out right away. The second figure entered the second bedroom, killing two more children as they slept.

A day later, the newspapers all featured the same story: "Family of five, mysteriously murdered," or "Muggle attacks continue without any signs of faltering."

Later that same night of the attacks, Lily Evans splashed her face with water, trying to wipe away any evidence on her face. She grew two more roses in her window garden, and shut the lights out. Before she went to sleep, she added another two lines to the growing row on her upper arm: two more dark lines for two more lives destroyed by her own hand.

The last thing Lily saw before falling asleep were her Death Eater robes, nearly glistening in the moonlight from her window. They loomed over her room like a ghost; like the souls of those she had killed watching her.

She didn't sleep that night.


	2. Chapter 1

**Not as happy with this chapter as I could have hoped, but I promise it'll pick up, and Lily'll get much more of a personality, when she gets to school.**

**Again, tell me what I'm doing right/wrong. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoy!**

**Also, Hogwarts and Voldy and Lily and so on and such forth are very much not mine. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 <strong>

The stairs of the large mansion creaked loudly as Lily walked down them, tripping over her robes. She was exhausted beyond all means, and it showed on her face. Her once bright green eyes were dull, and large, dark bags sat under them, almost as if they were just holding her eyes up.

Her thin socks slid easily over the dark polished floor as she made her way to the kitchen, to see her father. Well, he wasn't really her father, she supposed, but when she was little he had insisted that she think of him as so. She never had a real family anyway, so it didn't make much of a difference.

"Ah, Lilith. Awake at last." Voldemort smiled at the girl as she shuffled in, pulling out the chair and gesturing for her to sit next to him. She sat down quietly, ignoring the rest of the people sitting around the table as she filled up her plate with various breakfast foods.

"My Lord," Druella Black, a plump woman with pale hair and heavy eyelids began, "the school year is beginning once again, and seeing as you have more... important matters to deal with, do you wish of me to bring Lily along with my daughters and I to acquire the necessary supplies?" A proud woman, Druella smiled largely at Voldemort, her eyelids crinkling at the edges. Her three daughters, Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Andromeda all sat at the table as well, across from Lily. Bellatrix had dark, wild hair and had inherited her mother's eyes, as well as her reverence for Voldemort. Narcissa had hair to the likes of her mother, but she had piercing eyes and sallow skin, though it didn't damage her good looks. Andromeda looked very much like Bellatrix, with her dark hair and eyes, though the air around her didn't seem filled with arrogance. Her hair was pulled back from her face, and she avoided looking at Voldemort. All three sisters were beautiful, each in their own way. Bellatrix was the oldest, in her seventh year at Hogwarts, then Andromeda, who was in the same year as Lily: their sixth. Then Narcissa, the youngest came up last as a fifth year.

"How generous of you," Voldemort answered, no emotion in his face. He simply nodded at Lily, implying that she was to go shopping with Druella when the time came. Lily didn't say anything, her eyes drooping. She would easily fall asleep at the table if she hadn't known what Voldemort would do to her if she did. "Lilith, open your eyes!" he snapped, and then turned to speak to Lucius Malfoy, a tall man with long pale hair who had graduated Hogwarts the year before, "Malfoy, what did you do to my daughter that has exhausted her so?"

"M-my Lord, I- she- last night, after we t-took care of that muggle family, she nearly gave our position away," Lucius stammered, looking at the floor, "I- I had to punish her, like you s-said to do." He winced, expecting a hex, or worse, to come flying in his direction. Instead, Voldemort just frowned and asked how badly he had punished her. Lucius told him that the curse only lasted a minute, and then he let Lily go on her way. Voldemort nodded and sent Lily back to her room without even touching her breakfast, telling her to stay up there and think about how to better her missions.

"Yes, father." Lily stiffly. She pushed her chair back and dumped her plate in the sink, then went up to her room and collapsed on the bed, falling asleep right away.

She dreamt colors. Not so much people, or words, or even shapes. Just colors. There was mostly a bright green flash, interrupting the other colors floating through her mind. She'd be dreaming purple, a nice, deep purple, when a green flash interrupts and causes her to murmur and turn over. The green flash would always return, no matter how nice of a sleep she was having.

This night, she dreamt baby blue. That was the color of the boy on the stairs, baby blue. The calming innocent color surrounded her as she slept, filling her with you and the feeling of safety. Right as Lily was truly calming down, falling into a deep sleep; green broke through the blue, flashing brightly in her mind.

She woke up with a loud, desperate gasp. The green had surrounded her, and felt like it was suffocating her.  
>She turned over and pulled her knees to her chest, lying on the large bed with her eyes wide open, their green reflective of her nightmares.<p>

* * *

><p>"Come on, Lils, time to go shopping." A soft hand nudged Lily awake. Andromeda stood smiling over her bed, a small pouch in hand. "Here's the money he told me to give to you. You're lucky he, or anyone else for that matter, didn't come to get you. If they saw you sleeping, you'd have worse than a small Crucio."<p>

Lily sat up and rubbed her eyes. Her red hair was a mess, knotted up and falling in her face. It was obvious that she hadn't slept much, but Andromeda was too nice to say anything. She sat on the bed next to Lily and helped comb out her hair, talking to her as she brushed out the long locks.

Andromeda was different from most of her family. Though she definitely looked like she belonged, and she was sorted into Slytherin just as the rest of them had been (apart from Sirius, her cousin, but he was a different matter altogether), she was much kinder. Bellatrix was rude, and she would take whatever chance she could to hurt somebody. At least Narcissa was quiet, but it was obvious that she wanted to dispose of Muggles and Mudbloods as quickly as possible.

The rest of the day was a blur: Lily , Andromeda, and Bellatrix went together to get their supplies, while Narcissa went with Druella. Lily tried to ignore Bella as much as possible, but the older girl's distaste was obvious. Everybody knew that even though Voldemort had adopted Lily when she was a baby, she was still a filthy Mudblood, and they wouldn't let her forget it.

The final straw came when Bella hexed Lily's shoes so she couldn't move. After falling flat on her face, quite literally, Lily grabbed her wand and threw a curse at Bellatrix, hitting her right in the stomach. Bella grabbed at her ruined robes with a furious expression on her face, and a small duel ensued. By the time Druella showed up, both girls' robes were ruined, and Bella had a large rash on her skin.

"Girls! What on Earth? You- you should both be ashamed of yourselves! Especially you." Druella glared at Lily, and got to work on fixing her daughter's rash. Andromeda, who had wisely stayed out of the fight, grinned at Lily and mouthed the words, "you won." Lily smiled back, though a sinking feeling that had appeared in her gut never swayed. She turned to apologize to Bellatrix, but the glare she received instead made her mouth clamp shut.

The shopping trip over, the rest of the week passed by in a blur. Voldemort didn't give Lily any more missions; instead, she was in charge of assigning the missions, which she was used to. Three more muggle families down, and the beginning of her sixth school year staring her down from a day away, Lily closed her eyes and slept another restless night.


	3. Chapter 2

**Meep, chapter two! I'm not sure how I feel about this one yet. I really like Maria, though. She'll be fun to write!**

**If I'm being too rambly, or if I'm doing anything wrong, just tell me, okay? I'll try to improve on it. I feel like I ramble a bit too much, but that might just be me... Enjoy!**

**-Cassi, who is never completely confident about her work, and who loves every one of her reviewers3**

**(Also, anything you recognize is J.K.'s, not mine, yada yada)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The steamy train station was crowded with people, Muggles and wizards alike. Lily stood near Andromeda, with her new pet owl gifted to her by Voldemort resting on her trunk. She didn't quite know where to go once she got on the train, as she didn't have many friends, and once she was on the train, the other Death Eaters could do to her what they wished, without repercussion from Voldemort as he would probably never find out. So the small girl stood outside of the Hogwarts Express as long as possible, rubbing the part of her arm where the lines were. Narcissa called for Andromeda, and the darker-haired girl smiled regretfully at Lily as she got on the train.

Not for the first time in her life, Lily was alone. There was still a good half-hour until the train would disembark, so she sat off to the side and fed Maxxie, her owl, treats. She admired the owl: Maxxie was average sized, with dark black feathers. His yellow eyes seemed to know more than the average owl, and there was a nice snake charm on his left talon. She stroked Maxxie's head, the corners of her dark lips turned up slightly.

Suddenly, a loud screech was heard from the other side of the platform. Lily closed her eyes and bit her lip, hoping above all hopes that it wasn't who she thought it was – Maria Palmer. "Lily, Lily, Lily, Liiiiiiiiiiiiily!" More high-pitched squeals rang out, and Lily opened her emerald eyes timidly. To her dismay, it was just who she had expected.

"Hello, Maria." Lily said, inwardly groaning. She picked up her trunk and closed Maxxie's cage, then started heading towards the train. Maria followed closely, her tight blonde curls bouncing as she nearly jogged to keep up.

"Hi! How was your summer? Mine was sooooo busy! Ohmigosh, you're so _skinny_! I mean, you were skinny before, but it seems like you lose more and more weight each year! How do you do it? I've been trying to diet, but with how busy I've been I've only had time to get some small snacks, you know? And ice cream- goodness, ice cream is my weakness. But seriously, how was your summer? I was so worried about you, after I heard about the Muggle attacks. I mean, we all know you're not exactly of the purest blood, so I wasn't sure if you'd be okay or not. Did you hear about the Order..." Maria rambled on, but Lily had zoned out. They arrived at one of the red train doors, and she nodded for Maria to go inside. The girl didn't take the hint.

Lily rolled her eyes and headed inside. Right away she was taken aback by how different the magic in the train felt. The magic at home was quite obviously darker, and you could feel it in the air. It always felt like it was pulling her back, tugging her down. That magic made her irritable, and after spending so many years exposed to it, it felt like it was infused within her veins. She was made of dark magic.

But this magic, the magic on the Hogwarts Express, it felt free. This was light magic, and Lily felt like she could do anything around it. It lifted her up, but it could never quite empower her like the dark magic had.

No matter how much good magic she was exposed to, she'd always have the dark magic inside of her.

The train corridors were completely filled with people. A few of them waved or smiled at Lily, but she kept a poker face and weaved through the crowds, trying to get away from Maria. The blonde kept asking questions, and Lily just either nodded or shook her head, not wanting to get into it. She had no idea why the taller girl had taken such a liking to her: she was a moody Gryffindor with a calling towards the Dark Arts, and Maria was a bubbly Hufflepuff who was good at Herbology.

"Lily, how about this one?" Maria gestured to an empty compartment.

"Listen, I really-" Before she could finish her sentence, Lily was grabbed from behind and pulled into another compartment, her red hair flying. She landed painfully on the floor of the train, and let out an annoyed groan. "What the hell?"

"Figured you would thank me for saving you from Miss Bubbles." Severus Snape helped Lily up, and she sat on the bench next to him. There was nobody else in the compartment, luckily, so they had plenty of room to put their stuff.

"Thanks, then." She smiled and glanced at Sev's arm, which was covered up just like hers, even though they were both wearing Muggle clothes. "Where are you?" She asked quietly.

Severus rolled up his sleeve to reveal a long row of lines, about thirty or so, all exactly the same length. They stood out against his paler-than-pale skin, like stars would in the night sky. Lily grimaced and rolled up her own sleeve, which contained only a few more lines than his. Her lines, on the other hand, were all different lengths, and on her arm in an uneven pattern. Severus quickly took in the amount of lines on her arm and gave a low whistle.

"Nine more than me. You only have eleven more to go until you get the Mark." He looked up into Lily's eyes, and she stared right back at him. She knew they were both thinking the same thing: Voldemort was giving her more missions just so she could get the Mark sooner. Because once she had the Mark, she truly belonged to him. At the moment she was only a toy, another pawn he could push around in the imminent war. But the second the Mark was branded into her skin, she'd be much more than that. Once she had the Mark, he'd be able to completely control her every move, her every action. Her every kill.

Not that he didn't already do that, she thought sullenly.

"He won't give us any more missions until break, I'm sure of it." Lily rolled her sleeve back down and looked out the window. The train had started moving.

"Maybe... but if he gives you another, I'll take it."

"Don't do that."

"I want to."

"Well _don't_."

The rest of the train ride was spent in awkward silence, with the occasional offering of chocolate frog to Lily, which she always turned down. Eventually Lily ended up slumped against the window, sleeping, with her cheek pressed against the warm glass.

Finally, the Hogwarts Express arrived at its destination: Hogwarts. Severus nudged Lily awake, and they gathered up their items, stepping off the train and into the carriages awaiting them.

They were joined in their carriage by a small blonde, who could almost be described as wispy. She stared off into the trees on the way to the castle, and occasionally made odd comments such as, "The trees are loud today," or, once to Lily, "your head is on fire." Lily just raised her eyebrows and nodded, not wanting to get into it.

"That's Wren Summers. Pureblood. Bit off her head." Severus whispered in Lily's ear, and they both watched the girl as she swayed back and forth in her seat, smiling slightly.

"Lucky her. Any other blood status and she'd be dead, no doubt." Lily sighed.

Hogwarts came into view, and the two almost-Death Eaters sat up straighter in their seats, while Wren continued to hum slightly.

"Home." Severus grinned up at the looming castle, but Lily bit her lip and replied,

"Not home. Prison."

* * *

><p>Lily knew that Hogwarts was no more a prison than the mansion with Voldemort, but she couldn't help but feel that way anyway.<p>

She had said goodbye to Severus and was sitting at the Gryffindor table near a few girls who wouldn't shut up about how hot some of the boys were, and what girl in the class had the largest chest but the ugliest face. Once they had decided on Clarisse Piank, the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, stood at the podium and clapped his hands.

"Good morn-eve, one and all! A few notices before the years begins: Do not eat the bogey flavored beans, my password is _never, ever_ Muggle nor food related, and I mustn't forget to shampoo twice. Now, let the Sorting begin!"

Lily clapped whenever a first year was sorted, but wasn't really paying attention. She was focused on the floating candles, lighting the dim hall. It should have seemed dark, a bit overcrowded, as the girl normally felt in dark places. Instead, it just felt comfortable. Cozy, even.

She overheard a few snippets of conversation, then listened closer when she heard the words "Order of the Phoenix." Four boys, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and James Potter were telling half of the Gryffindor House how they had just gotten officially inducted into the Order. She leaned closer to their end of the table, trying to hear as much as possible, but the boys' speech was cut short by the arrival of the feast. Lily picked at her food, having lost her appetite. The Order were her enemy, as Voldemort would constantly remind her. They would kill Death Eaters, and the Death Eaters would kill them. The circle of life. And now, four of Lily's classmates – Housemates, even – were the enemy.

The Sorting over, feast devoured, and conversations finished, the students were sent to their common rooms. Lily stayed back for a bit, sitting at the large table by herself, wringing her hands. After only a few minutes, Professor McGonnagal ushered her from the Great Hall, telling her to catch up with the rest of her House.

"Miss Evans! How splendid to see you back!" The Fat Lady smiled down at the ginger, "Would you like to hear my newest piece? I've been working on it all summer!" With great enthusiasm, she began to sing, but Lily interrupted her with the password, Runespor.

"Fine, fine, no need to get your knickers in a twist!" The portrait swung open, and Lily stepped inside, right into James Potter.


End file.
